


the lost man

by CapnWinghead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Asgard (Marvel), Bathtub Sex, First Time, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead
Summary: A man washed up on the shores of Asgard.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 272





	the lost man

**Author's Note:**

> For the fill "39. Kissing tears from the other's face."
> 
> Somewhat based on the 616 AU where Steve was the first man on the moon. Essentially, Steve was never frozen in this AU instead, similar to the 60s, the Avengers formed much earlier.
> 
> I took a lot of liberties with the following:  
> \- the limitations of magic  
> \- how the Bifrost works  
> \- how one might end up in Asgard without Heimdall's assistance  
> \- constellations  
> \- Prymr and the legend of how he once stole Mjolnir.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like it!

A man washed up on the shores of Asgard.

Returning from a tournament on Nidavellir, Thor was the first to find him.

Face down on the beach, clad in some strange sort of metallic suit. Shattered glass lay in a halo around his head. Sliding quickly through the sand on his knees, Thor carefully turned the man over to check his breathing. The man was alive, but just barely. His face was badly burned, debris embedded in his skin. His breathing was shallow, a near imperceptible rise of his chest but he was _alive._ He could be saved.

Thor scanned the beach, finding his friends watching him from the bridge. “Fandral! Volstagg! Go, fetch the healers! He’s alive!” The warriors rushed to comply and Thor was startled by a touch to his wrist.

Breath catching, he stared down into bright blue eyes, wide with panic. The man’s voice was strained, his face lined with pain as he struggled to speak. “Where am I?”

Thor carefully covered his gloved hand. “Asgard.” The eyes narrowed, showing no recognition. “You’re in Asgard.”

The healers arrived with a stretcher and they carefully loaded him up. Those startlingly blue eyes had closed.

He never let go of Thor’s arm.  
  


+

Thor stayed by the man’s bedside as the healers worked their magic.

They’d removed the suit, revealing the burns to be worse than Thor imagined. They’d first healed the tissue and then worked on the internal bleeding. How anyone had survived such an ordeal, Thor would never know. Day turned to night and the man still hadn’t awakened.

There weren’t many clues as to his identity or where he came from. There were badges and patches on the suit they’d removed, but most of them were too badly damaged to read. Their best guess was that he’d been travelling through space when his ship was damaged. No one had reported any wreckage washing ashore, but it was only a matter of time.

As his body began to heal, Thor noted that he was a rather handsome man, whoever he was. With a warrior’s body, he appeared strong and tall, though not as tall as Thor. Whatever strange headpiece that had shattered on the beach, it had protected the man’s face where the rest of his body was damaged. He had light blond hair, a strong jaw line and pink lips that looked soft to the touch. His eyes were lined with light, lengthy lashes that fluttered in his sleep. Their strange guest was a beautiful man.

Briefly, Thor had wondered if the man was from Asgard before quickly dismissing the thought. Thor would’ve remembered this face.

The door slid open and Thor’s head snapped upwards, quickly seeking out the visitor.

“Mother,” he greeted, leaning back and rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“You’ve missed dinner, sweetheart.” She set a tray down on a nearby table and came closer, clasping her hands together. Her eyes closed briefly, lips moving quietly. Most likely some sort of prayer for their guest. Her eyes returned to the stranger in concern. “Any change?”

“Not yet,” Thor replied, his eyes downcast.

Frigga moved closer to the bed, studying him. “Heimdall’s still off world. Our best guess as to how he ended up here is that Heimdall’s departure lined up with this man’s arrival. Without Heimdall, our resources are severely limited. Our magic can only tell us he’s not a species we’ve ever seen. He’s been altered somehow.”

“We still don’t know where he came from.” Thor gestured to the bundle of charred clothing in the corner. “There were markings on the suit, but only 2 remained somewhat intact after the crash.”

Frigga picked up the fabric, brushing her fingers over the half burned red and white image. There was a burned black patch with some lettering. “Rog… ers,” she read slowly. “Rogers? Do you think that’s his name?”

“It’s unlike any I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, maybe he’s not from around here.”

“That’s for sure.”

He lost track of how long he’d been watching the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest. His mother’s clearing of the throat drew his attention. Flushed, he leaned back in his chair as he watched her head for the door.

“You will eat something, yes?”

Nodding, Thor returned to the man before him. “Rogers? Is that your name?”  
  


+

When the man awoke, everything broke into chaos.

The healers were changing the linens when his eyes snapped open and he started into action. Rising up on his knees on the table, his body in tense harsh lines as he veered away from them and slammed into the stone wall. “Who are you?” he demanded, eyes darting around the room before settling on Thor. “Where am I?”

Thor rushed forward, holding out his hands to calm him. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” The man climbed off the bed, gathering the blankets to cover himself. He seemed to realize he was naked almost as an afterthought, refusing to take his eyes off of Thor. Most likely because Thor was blocking the exit. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Asgard.”

“As – Asgar?” he repeated clumsily. “Where is Asgar?”

“Asgard,” Thor corrected. “And what do you mean?”

“I don’t,” he shook his head, touching his temple with a grimace. “That doesn’t’ sound familiar to me.” He studied the room, his brow furrowed. “None of this looks familiar to me.”

“I don’t think you’re from here.”

“No, no.” He looked to Thor, more panicked than angry. “None of this looks _right_. It all seems like it belongs in another time. In another world.”

Thor couldn’t quite follow his train of thought but, now that the adrenaline had begun to fade, he could see the man’s fear settling in. “How about you sit down, yeah? You’re still not at full strength.” The man looked to him briefly before agreeing, letting Thor sit him on the edge of the bed. The rest of the healers left quietly. “Can you tell me your name?”

The man’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a moment. Finally, he shook his head, resting his face in his hands. “I can’t remember.”

His breath quickened and Thor quickly moved on. “That’s okay. I’m sure your memories will come back. Do you remember where you came from?”

Another head shake. “Whenever I try to remember, it’s all just blank.” He looked to Thor helplessly, blue eyes gleaming in the light.

The sight drew Thor closer, his chest tightening with the need to help. This man seemed so lost and alone. There was no telling how far away from home he was and, with his memory gone, there was a chance he might never return. Someone must be missing him. Thor couldn’t imagine losing him and not doing everything in his power to bring him back.

He had to help the lost man find his way home. It’s what Thor would have wanted if he’d found himself in this situation.

“Are you hungry?”

The man’s eyes widened in surprise and he nodded after some time. Thor handed him the food his mother had brought and sat down next to him on the bed. He searched the cabinets until he found a tunic that seemed large enough to fair for the time being. He was rather big and Thor would let him borrow some of his own clothes when he got a chance. He’d keep the man close while he tried to get his memories back.

They’d figure it out.

In the meantime, he showed the man the charred suit. “You were wearing this.”

The man traced over the patch. “Rogers? Is that my name?”  
  


+

The sun had just begun to go down when Thor led Rogers through the halls.

Bathed in golden light, the stone walls and floors seemed warming than they had before. As they walked, they drew the attention of people walking the halls. Quite a few stared; obviously news of their strange guest had spread. Thor kept close, trying to block Rogers from view as much as he could, but it didn’t help much that the prince was escorting him.

They passed Lady Sif and Fandral, arguing over some past tournament in a corner. A few guards doing their best to keep composure and not get a closer look at Thor’s companion. His mother’s handmaiden standing near the atrium with her wife, cooing over their newborn son with soft smiles. As Thor passed, she offered a greeting with a curious glance at the man beside him.

Rogers was quiet, taking everything in. Everything looked new to him, from the people to the scenery. Asgard during the day was a sight to behold but, at night, it was even more glorious. Light streaming in through colored glass, fireflies fluttering through the night sky as the cool breeze breathed life into the flowers lining the walkways. Thor found himself watching as the beautiful man took in the sights with curiosity and wonder, even reaching out to touch a few cherry blossoms floating through the air.

When they entered Thor’s chambers, Rogers spoke quietly. “Thor, you can tell me the truth.” Standing in the center of the room, his head lowered as his fingers traced over the wooden table. Finally, he turned, steeling himself as he raised his head. Thor’s breath caught at the sight of unshed tears. “This is it, isn’t it? I died, didn’t I?”

Thor’s hands clenched with the desire to touch, to comfort. He wasn’t sure it would be appreciated. “Rogers,” he began.

“It’s okay. You can tell me.” A tear rolled down his cheek, his voice wavering. “The last thing I remember is pain. I know I was hurt, so badly that no human being could have survived that.” He took a hesitant step forward, eyes moving around the room before settling on Thor once more, gleaming in the light. “None of this is real. It can’t be. I’m – I’m in heaven, aren’t I?”

Offering a helpless smile, Thor moved forward. Giving in to the urge, he touched Rogers’ shoulder and led him over to sit down on the bed. “Rogers, you’re not dead. This is not Valhalla. This isn’t _the end_.”

Wiping at his face, Rogers gestured to the grand room before him. “This world – it isn’t _mine_. There’s too much color and – and _life!_ ”

“And you,” he stared at Thor in awe, “you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Thor’s face warmed. “What is this if not the great beyond?”

Helpless, Thor kneeled down in front of the bed and took hold of Rogers’ hands. Blue eyes gazed down at Thor in wonder, his lashes wet as they fluttered over his cheeks. “Feel this? This is _real,_ ” Thor rasped, his heart beating fast in his chest. Nervous fingers spread out, sending shivers down Thor’s spine. “You survived. I don’t know where you came from, but I’m going to do what I can to get you home, okay?”

Rogers held his gaze, fear and doubt giving way as a spark of hope lit up in his eyes. Finally, he nodded, his fingers pressing against Thor’s chest. His voice was thick. “Thank you, Thor.”

Thor stood carefully, somehow colder now that he’d released Rogers’ hands. “We’re a little full up at the moment with my father’s troops camping here during downtime. You’ll have to bunk with me, I’m afraid.”

Rogers wiped at his face, standing on shaky legs. “Oh, it’s no bother at all. I’m grateful you have room for me. This can’t have been how you expected your day to go,” he offered with a smile, the sight warming Thor further.

“Not exactly.”

Rogers glanced around the room, his hands on his hips. “Do you have some blankets and a pillow to spare?”

Frowning, Thor gestured to the bed, “Surely, we’ll both fit.” The bed was capable of, and certainly had, fit five people comfortably.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly,” Rogers replied, a healthy flush to his cheeks. “I’ll just bed down on the floor.”

Thor was rather baffled, but he agreed and had one of the maids fetch materials for a small pallet on the floor. Rogers settled in as Thor blew out all the candles and torches. It was dark when Rogers called out, “I always thought it’d be a hallway.”

“Hmm?”

“Heaven. I thought it would be some sort of long walkway. That you’d have a choice to walk through the doors at the end.”

Swallowing thickly, Thor turned towards him. “I’m glad we were able to bring you back.”  
  


+

Rogers didn’t quite fill out Thor’s clothes.

Thor found his gaze trailing over the bare skin revealed beneath his collar as they moved through the halls. The double doors opened with a burst of sound: clinking plates, booming laughter and chatter. A few greeted Thor as he moved through the aisles towards the front where his family sat.

A messenger approached. “Your highness, your father sent word from the armory.”

Thor took the scroll with thanks, unrolling it and reading through it quickly. Rogers stared at him in shock. “What is it?” Thor asked in concern.

“You’re royalty?”

Smiling, Thor gestured to the front of the room. “I’m a prince. One of them. There, in the center, my mother, Frigga. At some point, we might even get an appearance from my brother, Loki. He’s usually buried in the library reading some ancient book in a language I’ve never heard of.”

Rogers shook his head, even as Thor left him to the front. “You hardly have the time to babysit me today.”

“Don’t worry about it. I want to help you.” He made a place for Rogers beside him at the table and overloaded his plate with food. “I made you a promise and I intend to keep it.”

A soft smile spread across Rogers’ face, the first Thor had seen since they met. It left him tongue tied and speechless in response, his hands suddenly nervous. He focused on his food, offering a shy smile in return.

Thor showed Rogers around the castle, in hopes that something might jog his memory of his past life.

They walked the gardens, visited the libraries and even returned to the beach. Nothing seemed to help. Even so, Thor would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the day. It was nice taking time to slow down and get reacquainted with his home. While disappointed at his lack of progress, Rogers seemed to enjoy it, as well.

Walking through fields of flowers and chatting with the people they met. He gladly ducked down when a small child pushed a flower behind his ear. Smiling in thanks before he quickly caught up with Thor who didn’t miss the keen interest in the mother’s eye. He would’ve lost hours in the libraries if Thor had let him. He’d been rather intrigued by the books on Yggdrasil and the outer realms. They didn’t stay on the beach long, and neither of them were inclined to.

When they returned to Thor’s quarters after dinner, they were exhausted.

Thor pulled off his boots and started on his tunic when Rogers cleared his throat. Looking up, he found the man pointedly staring at the table in the center of the room, his voice wavering. “Um, would you – do you mind if I clean up a bit?”

“Of course not. I’ll have them fetch you hot water for the tub.” The blush darkened and Thor supposed he must not be used to bathing in a room with another person. Thor had been off world for enough battles that he’d quickly grown used to it. Aside from that, his parents certainly hadn’t raised shy children.

When the maidens brought in the water, Rogers thanked them and began undressing. Thor gently guided the women from the room to give him privacy. “So, I think tomorrow we might try somewhere a little further from the…” he trailed off, his eyes following the strong lines of Rogers’ back.

The wall torches cast warm tones of amber and gold along the smooth, soft skin of his back. Broad shoulders gave way to a trim waist, droplets of water rolling down his chest and disappearing into the shadows of his hips. Thor was tempted to follow their descent, a slow burn coursing through his blood as Rogers arched, letting out a soft moan at the heat of the water.

Peeking over his shoulder, Rogers looked to him, curious. “From where?”

Thor found his mouth had suddenly ran dry. “I’m sorry?”

“Where did you want to take me?” he asked, brows raised.

Cheeks burning, Thor hastily poured himself some water, nearly upending the pitcher itself. “I think we might have to go further than the castle to jog your memory.”

Frowning, Rogers shrugged, turning back around as he continued to bathe. He ran wet hands over his head, quiet for a long moment. Then, “I don’t have any scars.”

Thor moved in closer, standing a few feet away from the tub and staring focusedly at the tapestries on the walls. “We healed you.”

Rogers hummed in acknowledgement, resting his hands on the edge of the tub. “I kind of thought they might help.” He looked up, drawing Thor’s gaze. “Some clue about who I was.”

“I’m sorry.”

He smiled, leaning back in the tub. Thor gracefully kept his eyes above the waist. “You have plenty of scars.”

Shrugging, Thor moved in closer, sitting down in front of the tub. “I’ve fought in plenty of battles.”

“I thought you were a god.” At Thor’s cock of the head, he added, “I would think you’d heal from everything.”

Resting his head on his hand, Thor shook his head fondly. “That’s not quite how it works.” Rogers waited patiently for him to continue. “Take the magic that healed you – you were badly burned. You were gravely injured. It’s a powerful magic that can pull someone from the brink of death and heal them completely.”

With a soft splash, Rogers brought his arms up to rest on his knees, listening intently. Thor mirrored his pose, continuing. “Warriors… we wear our scars with honor. It’s a mark of what we’ve survived. There are a few I will never show, as I came close to death when I bore them, but there are countless on me today. There are countless more to come.”

Nodding, Rogers averted his gaze. Thor tried for a silver lining. “Still, there is a part of me that thinks it might be nice to start anew.”

Rogers shifted in the water, his hands coming down. “You think I might be stuck like this?”

He looked up, his blue eyes staring into Thor’s. It was startling how Thor had faced down grizzled warriors and colossal dragons, but he found himself powerless in the face of this man’s stare. “We’ve only been at this for a day. Give it time.” Rogers shook his head, his gaze returning to the water. Thor searched for something to say. His gaze rose to the window, the silk curtains closing out the night sky. “Tell you what, dry off. I want to show you something.”

Rogers found Thor on the balcony with an amused smile.

Spreading his arms out in presentation, Thor gestured to the blankets he’d spread out on the stone floor, earning a laugh. Lying down, he waited for Rogers to join him. It was a warm night, a soft breeze blowing flower petals across the sky. Rogers gazed up at the sky in wonder.

“I can’t believe you live like this every day,” he whispered. He turned his head, resting his cheek on the blanket. “What did you want to show me?”

Thor moved in closer, shivering as some of Rogers’ warmth seeped into his skin. “There,” he pointed up to a cluster of stars. “Odin’s steed, Sleipnir. When we were children, my brother and I used to make up stories about the battles he carried father to. Giant elves and mythical monsters.”

Rogers smiled, leaning in closer. “What kinds of monsters?”

“Oh, you know, griffins and chimeras and manticores. We told so many thinking it would almost explain why he wasn’t with us for so much of our childhood.” At Rogers’ quiet stare, he forced a smile. “I’m sorry. Got a bit sad at the end there.”

“They seem so different from you.”

“It may be hard to see, but I’m actually the black sheep of the family.” At Rogers’ laugh, he explained, “It’s true! All of them, they’re so good _at everything._ My father’s battle strategy is more complex and calculated than anything I could ever come up with and my mother is the wisest person I’ve ever met. And together they made my brother who’s got my mother’s magic and my father’s cunning. And then there’s me.”

Rogers’ brow furrowed, his voice carrying over the wind. “The strong, amazingly kind and generous prince who inspires everyone around him simply by existing. What a terrible thing to be.” Thor’s breath caught in the face of such sincerity. “I’ve only just met you, but I know you to be a good man. That’s worth something. It’s worth everything.”

Swallowing, Thor held his gaze, searching his face silently. At some point, the space between had shrunk to nothing, the gentle breeze pushing them close together seeking warmth. A soft brush of fingertips between them, overlapping, too frightened to twine together. Thor’s chest ached with the rapid beating of his heart as he licked his lips, watching Rogers follow the motion. Thor could’ve moved. 

He didn’t.  
  
  
+

For a man with no memory, it was startling how personable Rogers was.

He could be funny, with a dry sense of humor that had even startled a laugh out of Loki once or twice. He could be charming, with such good manners that Thor’s staff quickly adapted to bringing him extra sweets after dinner. He could be kind, known to offer a kind word to everyone he encountered. They’d made little progress in gaining his memory back, but the castle had quickly come to accept him as one of their own.

In the short three weeks since he’d arrived, they’d formed a sort of routine. Breakfast together before Thor went about his princely duties for the day. They met for lunch when they could and Thor either found him in the gardens or in the libraries. They spent the evenings together, walking the grounds in hopes that something might jog his memory. Every night was spent on the balcony in their quarters, staring up at the night sky while Thor pointed out constellations.

It was nice.

They’d just finished breakfast one day when a small girl blocked their path from the table.

“Your highness, you promised you would lead our training today,” she stated primly.

Thor stared at her blankly before cursing, taking an elbow to the side. “I did. Listen, I’ve got to help Rogers today.”

“But you promised,” she insisted, her eyes fiercely bright. “And you said a man is only as good as his word.”

Thor looked to Rogers who appeared to be holding back laughter. “I’m sorry,” Thor began.

Rogers waved a hand, “Don’t worry about it.” He looked to the girl, “He’ll be there.”

She brightened, grinning up at him before racing towards the doors. Thor frowned at Rogers, his arms crossed. “We’re supposed to be working on getting your memory back.”

“I know, but, it can wait. Go on, help with her history class or whatever you need to do.”

Thor blinked at him incredulously. “You really don’t know what kind of training she was referring to, do you?”

Rogers stood in the back, hand over his mouth as he watched a group of children effortlessly hit a bullseye several feet away. Some with knives, several with arrows and one brave soul with a throwing star. Thor took it, where Rogers came from, children weren’t taught these sorts of skills.

Thor applauded, striding to the front of the room. “I see you’ve all been practicing.” There was a course of agreement, the young girl they’d met earlier brightening. “Good, but today we’ll be practicing hand to hand.”

There was a quiet rumble of intrigue and Rogers watched from the sidelines with interest. “I hope you all never need these skills, but I’m here to teach them. Not all battles are won with weaponry. There may come a time when you’re caught without one or you lose yours in the course of a battle. You need to know how to defend yourself without one.”

His eyes met Rogers briefly before the continued on. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Thor went over falls and basic defense. He’d been more than a little hesitant to host a class at all, but after the threats in other realms had spread, he wanted everyone to be prepared. He’d started out teaching adults only, but when a nine-year-old girl crashed a strategy meeting and vehemently demanded the girls be taught to defend their families, he’d agreed to train them. With no intention of ever letting them see a battlefield.

With the new reports of raids on small villages in Vanaheim, there was a chance they might very well need this knowledge someday soon. So, Thor trained them the way he’d been trained at their age.

He stepped away for a drink of water. Rogers was helping two boys correct their stance and he seemed to know what he was doing. Maybe he was just a fast learner.

Moving on to simple disarming, Thor became grateful for how thick the mats were. A few kids didn’t seem to all that inclined to be gentle with each other. After a few tries, it just wasn’t sinking in and one of the girls, Ana let out a frustrated huff and stopped.

“Can’t you just show us?”

“I’m much too big to risk throwing you around.”

She pushed her hair out of her face with a light glare. “He’s big,” she said, pointing at Rogers.

Frowning, Thor started to object when Rogers moved forward with a good-natured smile. “I can take it.”

Blushing, Thor stumbled over his response. “You’re still recovering.”

“It’s been three weeks. I’ll be fine.” He stood on a mat opposite Thor, a spark in his eye. “Unless you’re scared?”

Shaking his head, Thor stood on the opposite end. “I’m never scared.”

He took in a slow breath and charged forward, intending to grab Rogers’ arm and move carefully through the roll. Instead, a strong hand gripped his forearm and the world tilted on its axis in a whirlwind of color. With a smack, Thor landed on his back, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. The class was all aflutter, gasps and shouts and rapid-fire questions as little faces appeared overhead.

“Are you okay?” Ana asked, eyes wide with awe. She grabbed Thor’s wrist and attempted to pull him up.

Rogers helped, pulling Thor into a sitting position, his eyes wide with worry. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

Thor shook himself a bit, waiting for the world to right itself. Looking to Rogers in shock, “How did you do that?”

Rogers stared at his own hands in shock. “I – I don’t know? It just felt natural,” he explained, running a hand over his head and offering a sheepish smile.

“Maybe you were some sort of fighter before,” Thor suggested, excitement taking over. Climbing to his feet, he snagged Rogers’ hand. “We have to explore this! Class dismissed!”  
  


+

There was a small training room near Thor’s quarters.

Reserved solely for sessions with the Warriors Three and Sif when he was feeling brave. With Loki once, and only once, after nearly burning the castle down.

He could tell Rogers found the whole thing a bit baffling but he played along. Stood across from Thor and held his hands up in an imitation of a fight ready stance. Thor started off easy, a careful jab that Rogers blocked easily. A few tougher ones and still, he never broke through the man’s guard. Rogers’ face had begun to change, the confusion giving way to focus and determination. Familiarity bloomed behind his gaze. A hard strike to the man’s shoulder made slide to the side, quickly enough to catch and halt Thor’s next jab.

Things moved quickly after that.

No matter what Thor threw at him, it was countered or dodged. Rogers moved light on his feet with a seemingly endless store of energy. A quick-fire attack and Thor watched wordlessly as the man bounded backwards on his hands and arched through the air, flipping backwards effortlessly and landing several feet away. Thor’s shock paused him momentarily before he grabbed a nearby play knife and threw it sharply.

Picking up a practice shield, Rogers blocked, shifting his legs and tossing the shield as an afterthought. It sliced smoothly through the air, dead on target. It was only by Rogers’ shout that Thor managed to avoid it, stumbling to the side and watching as it embedded itself in the wall with a clang.

Rushing forward, Rogers kneeled beside him. “Oh my gosh, are you okay? I don’t know where that came from.”

Thor took his hand and sat up, panting. “That was amazing! You must’ve been a knight before.”

“Maybe,” Rogers said with a helpless shrug.

“Let’s go again.”

Rogers offered a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Actually, this is usually the time when you tell me about the stars?” He bit down on his lip, a light flush to his cheeks. Thor looked around, noting that the sun had indeed gone down several hours ago. “I don’t want to miss it.”

Warming, Thor felt a helpless smile spread across his face. “Of course.” He stood up, pulling Rogers along with him. “I’ll have them bring us some food. We missed dinner.”

They moved down the torchlit hallway, Rogers’ hand in his.

Fresh berries burst across Thor’s tongue, refreshingly chilled and sweet. Lying on his side, he pointed overhead. “And that’s thought to be the staff of Mimir, god of remembering.”

The corner of Rogers’ mouth turned up as he stole a berry from the bowl between them. “I should be praying to him, then?”

Bumping his shoulder playfully, Thor stared up at the sky and not the pink tongue dipping out to taste the sweet fruit. “I don’t know. All of my mother’s magic and we’ve gotten nowhere. It couldn’t hurt.”

He looked over to find Rogers gazing up at the sky, bathed in moonlight. A few locks of hair fluttered into his eyes, his lips bowed as he sat quietly in thought. As always, Thor had the chilling recollection that someday this would all be over. It was only a matter of time before Rogers remembered who he was or Heimdall returned to find his family. And then Thor would return to spending these nights alone.

“Thor?” Rogers asked, head lowered as he looked to him through his lashes.

“What is it?”

“What if… _this_ is where I’m supposed to be?”

“How do you mean?”

“It just seems like the perfect storm. There’s no magical fix for this, the one person in your kingdom that could help me is gone indefinitely and nothing we do seems to remind me of who I was.” At Thor’s face, he offered a kind smile, touching his hand. “You’re doing everything you can, believe me. You’ve done more than enough; more than I had any right to ask of you.”

He licked his lips, moving in closer. “It’s just… what if this is all for nothing? What if I’m here because it’s where I’m supposed to be?”

Time slowed, Thor’s heart beating fast in his chest as he held Rogers’ gaze. His hand turned over, almost of its own volition, twinging their fingers together. Rogers’ brow furrowed, eyes falling to the space between them, his face softening. He gripped Thor’s hand in his, mouth turning up in the corners. His eyes bright blue and curious when they returned to Thor’s.

“No matter what happens, there’s a place for you here,” Thor whispered.

A slow grin spread across Rogers’ face, light radiating from the inside out. The sight, on any given day, was enough to give Thor pause. On this night, it left him off center, helpless to stop the draw pulling him in closer.

“Thank you,” Rogers murmured.

Thor brushed it off, his thumb tracing over the back of Rogers’ hand gently. “Nonsense. It’s the least I could do for talking your ear off every night.”

Rogers squeezed is hand, laughing softly. “I love hearing you talk about the stars. Actually,” he chewed on his lip for a second before adding, “I love hearing you talk. I could listen to you talk for hours. About anything.”

There was a soft flush to his cheeks and it only made him more beautiful in Thor’s eyes. He wondered if his face would be warm to the touch. If the berries would taste as sweet on his tongue as they had on Thor’s. Leaning in, he watched with bated breath as Rogers’ eyes fell shut, fingers tightening around Thor’s. Warm breath misted over his lips as he neared.

Their lips met in the center, a burst of warmth spreading between them. Rogers’ free hand came up to touch Thor’s cheek, holding him there as he deepened it. Soft and sweet, a calloused thumb tracing gently over Thor’s cheek as though he was something precious, something to be treasured. Sighing, Thor leaned into the touch, quickly losing himself.

The air filled with the scent of cherry blossoms.  
  


+

With the morning came uncertainty.

Thor had gone to bed with a nervous excitement fluttering through his body. His mind full of all of the things he’d yet to show Rogers and everything he wanted to see with him for the first time. The fires of Nidavellir, the falls of Alfheim, the hidden orchard with rows and rows of Iduun’s apple trees. There were so many wonders in the world and Thor had barely scratched the surface.

But with the morning came the fear that he’d imagined it all. That last night they’d simple turned into bed and he’d dreamed about kisses that tasted of sweet berries and cream, of warm touches that made him feel powerful and powerless all at once.

“I can hear you thinking,” Rogers said, startling Thor out of his rumination. He sat up on his pallet, arms wrapped around his knees as he studied Thor curiously. Gaining Thor’s attention, he smiled. “Yes, it really happened. And yes, I still like you.”

Calming, Thor sat up in bed. “Then why are you all the way over there?”

Rogers cocked his head to the side. “Because I’m not that easy.” He stood and softly padded over to Thor’s bed, hands resting on his hips. “What did you have planned today?”

“We’re going to the shops.”

“Going to buy me something pretty?” he teased, a spark in his eye.

“Maybe,” Thor said with a shrug and a smile. “If you’re going to stay here, you’ll need your own clothes.”

Frowning, “But I like wearing your clothes.”

“You do?” Thor rasped. Rogers held his gaze, a flush darkening his cheeks. He nodded, chewing on his lip nervously. “I like you in them.”

Rogers drew forward, his eyes darkening. “You do?”

Thor had begun to reach for him when there was a knock on the door. Breakfast. Focusing, he moved quickly to the door to let the servant in. Once they were alone, he forced himself to focus. “Nonetheless, I think it’ll be good for you. Take you further into town.”

Rogers sat down at the table, eying him curiously as he dipped his finger in fresh cream and sucked it into his mouth.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Thor muttered.

Rogers simply smiled.  
  


+

Ana and Benji launched themselves off of a nearby stone, tackling Rogers to the ground with raucous cheers.

Rogers went down easily, laughing as they climbed over him happily. Thor watched with a shake of the head from a nearby bench in the garden. There was a shift and a familiar perfume in the air as he was joined on the bench.

“So, we’re keeping the stray puppy?”

Laughing, Thor looked to his mother with a smile. “Looks like it.”

She returned his smile, watching as Rogers stood and charged towards the kids with a playful warrior’s cry. “Good,” she replied, covering a laugh. “He’s good with them.”

They watched quietly for a moment before Thor added. “He thinks he’s meant to be here.”

“Who’s to say that he’s not?” At Thor’s pointed look she sighed. “The odds of him ending up here, in the rare event Heimdall wasn’t here to guard the gates? How many times have I told you, nothing is written in stone?” Thor rested his cheek on her shoulder. She touched his hand, squeezing it tight. “Heimdall will return one day, and when he does, we’ll find out where he came from. But, that doesn’t rob him of the choice.”

“What if he’s got a wife and children waiting for him?” Thor asked worriedly, finally voicing his fears. “Everyone here loved him within days. I can’t imagine no one’s looking for him.” He swallowed thickly, averting his gaze. “It’s what I would do if I lost him.”

Frigga smoothed her hand over his. “We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.” She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Now, don’t waste your time worrying about a future you can’t change. He loves you and he’s here and I don’t want you to miss out on the time you do have.”

Thor looked up to find where Rogers was on the grass being overrun by the rest of their training class. He called out for help, glaring when Thor simply laughed at him. “I’ve got to go. He’s calling in reinforcements.”

“Good luck with that,” she replied amusedly.  
  


+

They were walking through a small outer village when a messenger found them.

Nearly out of breath, his cheeks flushed and red as he presented a crumpled scroll. “Your highness, the King requested you in the throne room. There’s news of Vanaheim.”

Thor looked to Rogers and snagged his hand, leading him to where he’d tied his horse to a nearby post. He hauled Rogers on behind him and took off for the castle, Rogers’ arms wrapped tight around his waist.

Upon arrival, the doors opened to reveal Odin pacing on the platform up front. Red-faced and in the middle of a speech. Rogers hung back near the doors as Thor moved through the crowds of armored men.

“Father, you sent for me?”

Odin’s eye widened, nodding hurriedly as he called Thor forward. “Hogun sent word that the raiders are gaining speed. They’ve amassed nearly twice their previous number and they’ve grown too powerful for Vanaheim’s remaining army to handle. There is talk of Prymr leading the company.”

A lead weight settled in Thor’s stomach, his hands curling into fists. “Then, I must go.”

“Son—”

“I must! This is my fight. If I hadn’t left him alive on Vormir, this wouldn’t be happening.”

“I will not send the heir to the throne to the middle of a warzone to deal with a petty, childhood squabble.”

“Stealing Mjolnir is a squabble to you?”

“This is not worth your life.”

“Then why did you send for me?” he demanded, fully aware that he was testing his father’s temper.

“I need you to rule while I lead the army.”

Frozen, Thor looked to the others who immediately averted their eyes. “Father… you cannot be serious.”

“Do I not look it?”

“You’re much too important. Let me go in your stead.” He rose up, taking a step onto the platform. “Please.”

“I could not risk it.” Thor started to reply when his father’s eye cut to a place behind Thor’s head, temple pulsing. “What is he doing here?”

“Who?” Thor followed his line of sight to see Rogers standing in the back of the room, eyes widening in surprise. He offered an awkward wave, looking to Thor in question. “We were together when you called for me.”

“What is he doing in my strategy meeting?” Odin demanded, voice raising.

“He’s harmless—”

“For all we know, he was sent here by Prymr’s men to gain intel on our movements.”

“Good thing he’s been by my side since the beginning.”

“Every hour? Of every day?”

Thor shook his head, pacing a few steps. “If he was a spy, why hasn’t he acted on anything he’s learned? Why hadn’t he found a way to join these meetings earlier?”

“Maybe he was waiting to earn your trust and make it look like your idea?”

“You’re being irrational! He’s just a man that needs my help.”

“Thor,” Rogers called out, sliding through the crowd towards the front. “it’s okay. I’ll go.”

“You don’t have to go,” Thor began, moving closer to him.

“No, no, it’s okay. He doesn’t trust me. I wouldn’t either, if I were him.” He offered a smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Go, go. This is more important. I’ll be fine.”

Thor watched him leave. Somehow, the room felt colder.  
  
  
+

Thor found Rogers in Frigga’s solar.

Sat at her feet watching avidly as she wove together an endless stream of near imperceptible thread. As she wove, she spoke softly to him. Tales that kept him nearly as enraptured as when Thor spoke of Asgard’s history. Admittedly, Thor was just a bit envious.

“There’s a certain charm in being away from the war, yes?” she asked, looking to Rogers briefly. “My head is clearer away from all of the strategy and arguments over weaponry. So often, I fear my husband grows more concerned with winning than the true meaning of the word. Do we win by conquering or is there more victory in establishing peace?”

Rogers’ brow furrowed. “I think one is more attainable than the other.” The corner of his mouth quirked in apology. “I wish I knew why I believed that.”

Frigga paused in her work, her eyes softening. Reaching over, she gathered Rogers’ face in her gentle hands. “You will know in due time. I believe that.”

Rogers smiled and she returned it, her eyes sliding over to the doorway. “Thor?”

“May I borrow him?”

“I’m reluctant to agree, but I suppose I can’t keep him forever.” She tapped Rogers’ chin softly and returned to her work.

Rogers met him in the hall and they headed towards his quarters “You’ll have to excuse my mother. She sees all of my friends as free labor.”

“I asked, actually. I like spending time with her. She reminds me of someone.” Rubbing at his temple, his voice quieted. “My mother, I think.”

Thor led Rogers inside their quarters and closed the door, resting his head against the cool wood for a moment. He turned around, resting his hands on his hips as he approached.

“I have to go.” Rogers studied him curiously. “Things in Vanaheim are worse than we knew and I can’t let my father ride into a battle that is partially my fault.”

Rogers reached out to touch Thor’s shoulder, the touch more comfort than he could have possibly known. His eyes shown with concern. “I understand.”

Thor held his gaze, his chest pained with the effort to keep his breathing steady. His father had been trying to downplay how serious the war was: they’d been losing the men they’d sent ahead to assist Vanaheim’s men. They’d been losing resources and their healers were spread thin enough as it was. The fact that Odin had even considered going in person meant victory was far more uncertain than he’d protested.

There was a chance Thor might not make it back.

“I’m coming with you,” Rogers said firmly, his eyes fierce and certain.

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Good thing you don’t have to.”

“You know my father would never allow it.”

Rogers’ mouth firmed for a second in thought. Then he turned and hurried to a darkened corner of the room, rummaging through a few things. He returned with an old, dented helmet. “He’ll never have to know.”

Sighing, Thor weighed his options. On the one hand, bringing Rogers into a warzone was the last thing he wanted to do. Thor had vehemently objected to his father riding into battle; there was no way he wanted Rogers there either. On the other hand, the idea of leaving Rogers here alone felt wrong, as well. If anyone knew just how well Rogers could protect himself in a fight, it was Thor.

A grin started to spread across Rogers’ face as he saw his victory in sight. “Fine,” Thor began, warming as Rogers pulled him into a hug. “But you will stay with the reserve fleet, you will not fight unless absolutely necessary and we’ll be getting you proper armor.”  
  


+

Thor circled Rogers in their tent, checking for any loose points on his armor. The blond tugged at the chest plate with a grimace.

“It’s so heavy and inflexible,” he remarked, nearly pouting as Thor tugged on the straps along the side.

Thor met his gaze briefly, amused as he returned to work. “That’s because it’s meant to keep you alive.”

“I move better without it, you know that,” he began, sighing at Thor’s raised brow. “But we had a deal,” he muttered.  
  
Thor tightened the strap on Rogers’ left flank once more before resting his hands on his sides. He stepped in closer, holding Rogers’ gaze steadily. “We almost lost you once.”

Eyes softening, Rogers’ left hand coming up to touch Thor’s face. His thumb traced over the curve of Thor’s cheek, searching his face. His words were soft. “Come back to me.”  
  
Swallowing thickly, Thor began to nod when Rogers’ hand tightened in his hair, crushing their mouths together. Breath catching, Thor’s arms tightened around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer into the searing kiss. Quickly losing himself as he greedily took Rogers’ tongue, breathing him in deep. It was almost possible to pretend that they were back on his balcony beneath the stars.

And not gearing up for a war.

Steeling himself, Thor pulled away, hand gripping the edge of Rogers’ chestplate. Stealing one final kiss, his eyes clenched shut as he memorized the feel. Finally, he forced himself backwards, his hands falling by his sides. Rogers’ came alive slowly, face flushed and mouth bruised. The sight nearly enough to draw Thor forward again but he stayed away.

“I will return,” he promised, taking up his hammer.

Rogers watched silently, his face drawn.  
  
  
+

It wasn’t a battle as much as it was a slaughter.  
  
Losing sight of Sif and the Warriors Three within seconds, Thor fought most of the war alone. Outnumbered, it wasn’t hard for others to lose hope but Thor did his best to lead by example. They had skill where the raiders had none. They were fighting with honor where the raiders had none. Where the raiders were fighting for power and greed, they were fighting to protect Hogun’s homeland.

That had to count for something.

Day twelve, Thor found himself lost in a swath of a dozen men in the heavy wood. Mjolnir in hand, he cut down the numbers to three or four when a sharp blow to his back sent him to his knees, Mjolnir landing several yards away. Reaching out for it, a heavy boot slammed into his face, the taste of blood filling his mouth.

Turning as quickly as he could, he landed on his back, blocking the next blow when he came face to face with a sword.

“Prymr, good to see you’re well,” Thor muttered, spitting out blood.

Prymr cut a large figure – standing at nearly eight feet tall. With the helmet covering most of his face, it was hard to tell Prymr’s expression as he raised his sword overhead. Even so, Thor could’ve sworn he was smiling.

In his last thoughts as he watched the blade descend – he wondered if there would be a walkway to Valhalla.

The sword sliced through the air – shortly followed by a loud clang and a thud. Thor watched as Prymr’s eyes widened with rage and he turned around. A knight stood a few feet away, reaching up to catch a shield as it returned to his hand. Moving into a stance, he waited as Prymr regripped his sword.

Almost as if in slow motion, Thor watched as Prymr charged forward with a roar, his sword coming down hard on the knight’s shield. Prymr was not a god, but he was a trained warrior with strength that rivaled Thor’s own. The blows were coming down almost too quickly for Thor to follow but the knight never wavered. The shield blocked every swing even as his arms began to tire and his stance grew weaker.

He was biding Thor time. He’d better not waste it.

A heavy blow brought the knight to his knees, crying out as Prymr’s boot slapped into his side and then removed his helmet. Thor’s heart dropped into his stomach, eyes caught on Rogers’.

Thor rose up on his knees, heart pounding as he struggled to muster the strength to call Mjolnir to his hand. The sky darkened above, lightning flashing, bright and nearly blinding. Prymr turned towards him, giving the knight a reprieve. He paused, scanning Thor for a moment and then the knight. He turned, raising his sword above the Rogers’ head.

“No!” Thor shouted, outstretching his hand.

_Everything went white._

Thor fought to keep his eyes open as his hands were engulfed in flames – flashes of lightning disappearing before him. Prymr fell to the ground, his armor melded tight to his form and charred beyond repair. Thor stilled, his breathing loud in his ears as he waited but the man didn’t move again.

Looking up, he found Rogers’ watching him, his eyes wide with shock.

Crossing the space between them in no time at all, Thor gathered Rogers into his arms, holding tight. His words were a jumbled mess of thanks and chiding all wrapped into one. Laughing, Rogers wrapped his arms around him and nosed into his cheek.

“I’m alright,” he murmured breathlessly. Thor pulled back to get a closer look at his face. There were a few thin cuts on his face and a bruise beneath his eye. But he was alive. Thor touched his face, the lead weight in his chest lifting by the second. Panting, he took Rogers’ face in his hands, his eyes warming. Rogers offered a weak smile, eyes wet. “You can thank me for saving your life anytime—”

Thor drew him into a kiss, the taste of salt drawing his eyes closed. Rogers let out a sigh, holding Thor’s wrists as he sank into the kiss. With every brush of their lips, Thor was reminded of that second before the fall – the moment he got a glimpse of what his life would be like without the beautiful man before him. The fear of returning to a life without dry humor and bashful smiles, without magic, without love.

Pulling back, he nosed into Rogers’ throat and took in slow breaths, his heart beating fast in his chest. Rogers’ stroked his back, pressing a kiss to Thor’s cheek. “Let’s go home.”  
  


+

The ride back was spent mostly in silence.

The surviving soldiers were chattering quietly amongst themselves, clearly relieved to be going home. Sif had graciously ridden ahead with the Warriors Three. It had taken little convincing seeing as Thor wasn’t in a particularly gaming mood. He rode closer to the middle with Rogers in front of him, tired enough that he was leaning back into Thor’s chest.

“I’ve been wondering, did you join the fight the day you saved me?”

Rogers tensed. “Not exactly.”

“When did you join?” A pause. “I’m grateful you saved me, believe me. I’m just curious.”

Rogers glanced at Thor over his shoulder before returning to the front. “That first day.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“You don’t get it. Watching you leave that day… not knowing if you were going to come back,” he shook his head. “It was awful. And it felt wrong staying behind while everyone else went off to fight. I got no right to do any less than them.”

“You nearly died—”

“Over a month ago.” He huffed out a breath, his voice growing stronger. “You were so concerned with trying to protect me—”

“Oh, my apologies. I’m sorry for caring for you—”

“That’s not what I’m sayin’,” he said in a rush, an accent coloring his words. “You were so concerned with trying to protect me that you couldn’t see that maybe I might want to protect you, too.”

They’d attracted a bit of an audience and Thor led them a ways away from the group, dropping down onto the grass.

Gazing up, he waited for Rogers to meet his gaze before speaking. “I’m sorry.” Rogers’ eyes widened, brow furrowed with doubt. “I didn’t think about how you might feel being left behind. I’m not used to,” his face warmed, “being with someone that would rather be fighting beside me.”

A brow rose, “I thought you and Sif—”

“We were children,” Thor insisted, his face burning. Amused, Rogers hid a smile as Thor continued. “You saved my life and I’m grateful for that.”

Cocking his head to the side, Rogers flashed a smile. “Wow, I thought I was in for a punishment. Kinda thought you might spank me.”

“There’s still time,” Thor rasped, watching as Rogers’ eyes darkened.  
  


+

Their return home was met with a feast.

A festival with sparks of red and gold exploding across the sky. A buffet of food leaving the wooden tables groaning beneath its weight as all of Asgard came together to celebrate their victory. Frigga pulled Thor in close, kissing his cheek and then Rogers’. Odin greeted them with a respectful handshake, shocking Rogers into silence.

Loki stood at the doors, nodding to Thor rather indifferently, his arms crossed. “Brother, I see you survived.” Thor nodded, rather amused. “Good,” Loki muttered, the corner of his mouth curling up so quickly Thor nearly missed it.

Thor stood in the center of the chaos, beaming at the smiling faces and cheers that met their ears. His hand slipped into Rogers’, squeezing tight as they took it all in. Looking to his left, Rogers stood watching him quietly, his eyes soft and fond.

“What now?” he asked.

Thor stole him away, slipping out of the great hall.

The scent of lavender melted away the last of Thor’s tension.

The tub babbling gently as steam rose from the hot water. Thor stripped down, mindful of the way Rogers’ stare. Blue eyes keenly following every bit of bare skin revealed. When Thor moved towards him, he met him in the middle. Thor helped him remove his armor, setting the chest plate aside, strong hands sliding along bare skin. His head fell back on Thor’s shoulder, a soft moan escaping as calloused fingers brushed over a hardened nipple. Breath catching, Thor continued lower, smoothing over a toned stomach, fingers dipping beneath his waistband. A hand covered his, halting it momentarily.

Lashes brushed over Thor’s chin, drawing his gaze as Rogers’ eyes opened. Holding Thor’s gaze, he slowly guided his hand underneath his waistband. His eyes fluttered shut the moment Thor’s fingers wrapped around the hard length, letting out a low groan at the first stroke of his hand. Thor was careful, wanting to make this last as long as he could; they had the time. Rogers pushed into his fist, dribbling wet and doing his best to stifle his needy moans in his hand.

Twining their fingers together, Thor nosed into his throat, rasping, “None of that. I want to hear you.”

Shuddering, Rogers squeezed his hand, crying out as Thor’s thumb circled the head of his cock. Teasing the slit, Thor relished in the soft sounds he was able to pull from his throat. Bucking his hips, Rogers writhed in his arms, his cock throbbing wetly in Thor’s grip. Picking up speed, Thor listened as his breath quickened, clearly close to the edge. As tempting as it was to bring him off right here, Thor forced himself to hold off.

“The water’s getting cold.”

Rogers’ trousers fell to the floor and Thor led him over to the tub. Thor climbed in first, leading Rogers in after him. If Rogers was nervous, he didn’t show it. Settling back, Thor pulled Rogers into his arms, his thighs settling on either side of Thor’s. Their mouths met, Thor’s palm sliding over his stomach, along his chest, earning a laugh.

“I’m fine,” Rogers murmured, smiling into their kiss. Grasping Thor’s hands, he pulled them down to his waist. Pulling back, he drew Thor’s gaze. “I wasn’t hurt.”

Thor held him carefully, his voice rough. “You’ll forgive me if I want to ensure that?”

Nodding, Rogers sat back, letting Thor run his hands over his body. A hand on his thigh drew a quick intake of breath, Rogers’ skin flushed and pink from the water. Leaning in, Thor nosed along his throat and took hold of his cock, drawing a low moan. His arms came down around Thor’s shoulders, their mouth meeting in the middle. Panting, his mouth fell open eagerly as Thor greedily took his tongue.

Heat coiled in his center as his cock pressed tight between their stomachs. Rolling his hips forward, Rogers pushed into his fist, his fingers twining in Thor’s hair. Guiding his head back, he rose up on his knees, holding Thor’s gaze as he came down. The head of Thor’s cock slipped and slid, pressing tight against his entrance. Groaning, Thor’s arms tightened around him.

“You’re sure?” Rogers nodded, licking his lips.

Thor reached over into a nearby drawer, retrieving a vial of oil. The first press of his finger drew Rogers’ eyes closed, panting softly as Thor worked him open. The tight heat making Thor’s cock throb in jealousy, pressing tight against his thigh. Thor would have gladly spent the next hour, just to be sure he was ready but shortly after the third finger worked smoothly inside, Rogers let out a frustrated huff, shifting forward. Hands tightening on Thor’s shoulders as he took hold of Thor's cock, lining them up.

He came down slow, eyes falling shut as he took Thor deep inside.  
  
  
+

  
Sunlight bathed the room in light.

Grinning, Thor rolled into the warm shape to his right, breathing in deep. “Good morning.”

“G’morning,” Rogers grumbled, yanking the blankets over his head. Laughing, Thor tugged them down. “It’s too bright.”

“That’s what happens when morning comes.”

“I’m exhausted.” Thor pressed a kiss to his temple, then his cheek, the corner of his mouth as Rogers smiled. “S’your fault. You kept me up late.”

“My apologies.”

Rogers’ eyes opened, glaring at him lightly. Thor kissed him in reply, settling over him. Morning had quickly become his favorite time of day. Before any princely responsibilities and having to make themselves presentable for the day. When he had Rogers in his bed, sleepwarm and sweet. Exchanging kisses beneath the veil of privacy and sunlight.

Thor pulled back, laughing as Rogers chased his mouth. Frowning, he opened his eyes to stare up at Thor. “Any chance you get to stay in bed today?” he asked, running his hands over Thor’s chest.

“Do I ever?” He dropped a kiss on Rogers’ nose before rolling out of bed. “I’ll try to sneak away as soon as I can.”

Rogers sat up, running a hand through his bedraggled hair. “This is why your father doesn’t like me, you know,” he said teasingly.

Thor leaned across the bed, stealing another kiss. “That’s not the only reason.”

Rogers laughed, leaning back into the pillows. Thor started to dress when there was a knock at the door. Tying his tunic, he moved quickly to open it. Sif stood outside, her face grave. “Thor, my brother Heimdall has returned.”

Frozen, Thor’s hand tightened on the wooden door, his mouth dry. “What?”

Rogers arrived beside him, looking to Thor in concern. “What is it?” When Thor didn’t respond, he looked to Sif in question.

“My brother has returned,” she repeated, as if that would make the words easier to swallow.

Thor turned away from them, moving to the center of the room dazedly. Stomach twisting, he closed his eyes to the mussed bedclothes, yesterday’s clothes discarded across the floor, Rogers’ armor piled in the corner beside the canvases he’d painted just last week. Shaking, Thor paced a few steps, calming himself.

When he looked up, Rogers was watching him from the doorway, brow furrowed in concern. Sif had left them some time ago. Rogers moved in slowly, offering a weak smile.

Reaching out, he touched Thor’s cheek gently. “I know you’re not going to let me do this alone.”  
  


Heimdall’s fingers ran across the patches on the suit, his face grave with focus.

Then, he looked out into the universe in silence.

“I see a world, far below ours. A smaller part of a large planet. There is a war – there are several. A resurgence of an oppressive regime. And a nation that mourns for her captain.”

Rogers’ hand clamped down on Thor’s hand, his eyes clenched shut. His knees crumpled and Thor held onto him. “Rogers? Rogers, stay with me.”

Rogers clutched at his shirt, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “I was a soldier. I was on a mission. We were supposed to be the first to go to the moon. I took the job because I didn’t want anyone else to put themselves at risk. It was dangerous. No one had survived the journey. I was supposed to return the same day but…”

Thor cupped his face. “You came here.”

Swallowing thickly, Rogers looked to Heimdall in question. “It’s Hydra, isn’t it? They’ve returned.”

“I see a group of heroes. They’ve been doing their best, but they’re overrun.”

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he finished, “They need me.” Steeling himself, he returned to Thor. “They need me.”

 _And I need you_. “You don’t know that. They think you’ve gone. You could stay,” he tried weakly.

Rogers kissed his cheeks softly before pressing their lips together, the taste of salt on his tongue. Pressing their heads together, he whispered, “Would you abandon your home during a war?” His fingers found Thor’s, holding tight. “I’m a soldier. You know that.”

Thor clutched at him, a vice grip around his heart, robbing him of his voice. Scanning his face, Rogers tried for a smile, reading his thoughts. “Your people need you here.” Touching Thor’s face, his smile widened, his eyes soft and fond as a tear rolled down his cheek. “You kept your promise.”

Breath quickening, Thor’s fingers tightened in his shirt as he crushed their mouths together. Breaking apart only to clutch at Rogers once more, pressing their lips together. Rogers came easily, murmuring apologies between every kiss, his hands shaking. His knees weak, the taste of salt ingrained in Thor’s memory.

“I’m really sorry,” Rogers whispered.

Cupping the back of his head, Thor murmured, “I love you.” Rogers’ arms tightened around him. “You’ll always have a place here. I meant that.” Thor nosed into his throat, breathing him in. 

Pulling back, Thor looked to Heimdall. “Can you get him home?”

Nodding, Heimdall gestured for Rogers to move closer to the Bifrost. Rogers squeezed Thor’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm before letting him go. He started forward, pausing for just a moment.

Laughing softly, he looked back. “It’s a walkway.”

Steeling himself, he straightened and walked through.  
  


+

Years later, Loki rebelled against their father.

He chose a small, minuscule planet to launch an army of Chitauri.

Thor landed on a rooftop to meet with earth’s so-called mightiest heroes. Knowing they wouldn’t stand a chance alone, he’d come to offer his assistance and bring his brother home. Instead, he was first met with resistance and his frustration quickly won out.

“I’m here to help you.”

“Hey pal, we don’t know you from Adam, okay? You literally just dropped out of the sky,” this man, Stark, replied.

“My brother is here to destroy your planet. Trust me, you need me.”

He heard heavy bootsteps and a strong voice called out, “Thank god.” Breath catching, Thor sought out the voice. As he turned around, familiar blue eyes met his, the smile warming him to his core. “We need all the help we can get.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was kind of fun to imagine that, in his time there, Steve had eaten Iduun's apples and became immortal. I just imagine him living out the rest of his days going on adventures on earth and in space with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. It was just a little hard for me to ever imagine him leaving earth completely.


End file.
